Lealtad inquebrantable
by Soulance
Summary: Renji se había prometido a sí mismo que un día derrotaría a el orgulloso y antipático hombre al que llamaba "Capitán". Sin embargo, las cosas cambian y las personas también. Cuando repentinamente el teniente de la sexta división se entera de que Byakuya Kuchiki está muriendo, tendrá que tomar la decisión entre tomar el lugar de su Taichou o manifestar una lealtad inquebrantable.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y todas, este es mi primer fanfic Renbya o Byaren como lo prefieran, espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios para poder ir mejorando la historia poco a poco. Más notas al final del capítulo.**

 **Disclamier:** Bleach no me pertenece, tampoco su universo ni sus personajes que son obras de Kubo sensei. Este fanfic sólo tiene el fin de entretener y no me genera ninguna especie de beneficio económico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo I: Las ausencias del capitán ¿Un romance incierto?**

Como cada mañana en la Sociedad de Almas, los shinigamis se reportaban desde muy temprano en sus respectivos escuadrones para cumplir con su deber. Bueno al menos la mayoría lo intentaba, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de cierto teniente pelirrojo que lamentaba en ese momento jamás haber dedicado tiempo a mejorar su Shunpo. Ahora llegaría con diez minutos de retraso a la sexta división y por supuesto disgustaría a su capitán, de quien bien era sabido, era un amante de la puntualidad y el respeto a las normas establecidas.

Renji entró a las barricadas de la sexta división intentando pasar desapercibido, si la suerte le sonreía su capitán no se daría cuenta de su inexcusable retraso. Si tan sólo no se hubiera pasado la noche de jerga con Kira, Hisagi y Matsumoto, eso no le estaría pasando. Llamó a la puerta de la oficina de su capitán, pero no hubo respuesta. Temiendo que Byakuya estuviera demasiado molesto, se aventuró a entrar reuniendo todo el valor del que fue capaz. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sala completamente vacía.

El teniente resopló por lo bajo con una mezcla de enfado y alivio. Luego sonrió confianzudamente y se sentó sobre el escritorio de su Taichou. Al parecer no era el único al que se le habían pegado las sábanas. Y aunque aquello era impensable, Byakuya Kuchiki estaba comenzando a volverse irresponsable, cosa que le causaba natural sorpresa, pero que comenzaba a parecerle gracioso. Con ese sería el tercer día que el capitán se ausentaba, lo que para su gusto significaba que él estaría a cargo de la división.

A decir verdad ni tan siquiera era algo excepcional, resultaba agotador la cantidad de papeleo que el noble llenaba cada día y aunque Renji siempre se había planteado tomar su lugar, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de experimentarlo, ya no le parecía tan agradable. El pelirrojo estaba hundido en sus pensamientos sobre llevar un Haori blanco cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, haciéndolo saltar del escritorio y tomar una postura firme, mientras su rostro se volvía del color de su cabello.

-Capitán Kuchiki yo… yo puedo explicarlo- fue justo entonces que se dio cuenta que quien estaba frente a él era la Kuchiki equivocada- Eh, Rukia, me has sacado un susto de muerte, he creído que eras el Taichou, deberías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar…

Renji se detuvo en cuanto notó la apagada mirada de Rukia y la tristeza de su semblante. De inmediato le puso una mano sobre el hombro y se puso serio, pues Rukia le preocupaba tanto como siempre y después de todo lo ocurrido con el Hougyoko se había prometido estar al tanto de todo lo que le ocurriera.

-Hey… ¿qué pasa con esa cara larga, Rukia?- preguntó y la shinigami lo miró fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Esto… Renji, yo… bueno, Nii-sama me ha pedido que te informe que hoy no va a presentarse en la división. Si me disculpas debo atender asuntos encargados por el capitán Ukitake- dijo la menor de los Kuchiki dándose la vuelta, pero Renji la tomó de la mano.

Rukia lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y sin poder ocultar sus ojos atormentados. Se soltó del agarre de Renji y desvió la mirada a una esquina de la habitación. El pelirrojo también desvió su mirada y a pesar de que quería decir muchas cosas, ninguna salió de sus labios. Tal vez lo mejor era no presionar a Rukia, pero no quería quedarse sin hacer nada.

-¿Está todo bien en casa?- preguntó finalmente intuyendo que la tristeza de su amiga guardaba cierta relación con el mayor de los Kuchiki- ¿Acaso se ha atrevido Byakuya a lastimarte nuevamente?

Ante esas palabras Rukia encaró a su amigo con la mirada cargada de sorpresa. Desde que se descubriera la verdad sobre la historia de su Nii-sama, éste jamás había vuelto a decirle nada que pudiese herirla. Por el contrario, aún desde su carácter estoico ahora le demostraba cierto aprecio y preocupación lo que naturalmente les había unido. Bueno al menos había sido así hasta las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, la pregunta de Renji la dejó aturdida y para cuando notó su silencio se apresuró a responder.

-Renji… debo irme y no creo que sea el mejor momento o lugar para hablar de eso. Sólo puedo decirte que no es lo que piensas- dijo la shinigami caminando hasta la puerta- pero podríamos almorzar juntos, Ukitake Taichou no tendrá problemas y creo que tú también puedes darte un descanso.

-Gracias, Rukia- respondió el pelirrojo sabiendo que la conversación había terminado.

Rukia hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras ella. Renji en cambio se sentó en su silla y comenzó a llenar tanto su papeleo como el de su capitán. Trabajo arduamente aunque sin lograr concentrarse por completo. Las dudas sobre lo que pasaba con Rukia y las ausencias de su capitán comenzaron a carcomerlo vivo y no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que se frustrara. Por lo que decidió mejor hacer planes para su almuerzo con la menor de los Kuchiki.

Desde luego su prioridad era animar a la shinigami y por eso se planteó comprar algo relacionado con Chappy el conejo para que se alegrara, pero más allá de eso le preocupaba la situación con Byakuya. A pesar de que lo había detestado desde que adoptó a Rukia y de que su meta había sido derrotarlo, ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes. Tras conocer la historia de su capitán y Hisana, nació en él una admiración muy grande por aquél hombre de aspecto frío.

Además le era imposible olvidar su pelea, desde luego lo había vencido con la primera fase de su bankai pero luego había tenido el mayor de los gestos para con su teniente. Y es que dejarle aquella bufanda tan valiosa y valorada por el clan Kuchiki era algo que Renji jamás logró entender por completo. La verdad es que tenía sentimientos encontrados por el hombre que le había obsesionado. Lo admiraba y respetaba con la misma intensidad que antes lo había odiado, pero no podía concebir que hiciera sufrir a Rukia y aunque ella no había dicho eso, le había confirmado su teoría sobre el causante de su dolor.

Eso era algo que tampoco podía entender, Byakuya se estaba convirtiendo en un hermano excelente con la pequeña de los Kuchiki, lo había escuchado cientos de veces sin acabar de creerlo, pero Rukia parecía feliz. Incluso se había acercado a él nuevamente y eso lo ponía en extremo feliz. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, él ya no tenía los mismos sentimientos por Rukia, aún la amaba, pero no de la manera romántica. La amaba con la dedicación de un hermano y ella le correspondía a ese sentimiento. Y por supuesto, no se podía olvidar de cierto pelinaranja que a pesar de ser un loco testarudo le había devuelto a Rukia la alegría y su sonrisa.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo Renji pasó por un establecimiento de comida y compró unos cuantos bocadillos en forma de Chappy que pensaba darle a Rukia. A ella la encontró sentada bajo un árbol con su caja de almuerzo en las piernas. Se le ocurrió darle un susto, pero al acercarse vio su mirada triste y se arrepintió de inmediato.

-Hey, Rukia- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Hola Renji, me alegro que vinieras- dijo la chica componiendo una sonrisa.

-Bien, hora de almorzar- dijo el teniente- muero de hambre.

Pronto comenzaron a comer y Renji le dio los bocadillos a Rukia a quien se le iluminaron los ojos y los comió con lástima pues le parecían demasiado perfectos. Fue después del almuerzo cuando finalmente Rukia se relajó y se echó sobre el pasto para descansar.

-Renji…- dijo muy despacio- lamento no haber dicho nada, pero Nii-sama no me ha lastimado de ninguna forma.

-Rukia…-Renji meditó sus palabras- sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, si quieres contarme lo que pasa será un honor para mí, pero si no deseas hablar de ello también lo entenderé.

-Lo sé Renji- dijo Rukia componiendo una auténtica sonrisa- es por eso que quiero contarte. Verás desde la semana pasada Nii-sama ha comenzado a actuar muy extraño, primero salía por las noches sin decir a nadie a dónde se dirigía, pero a partir de esta semana no ha dejado su habitación, sólo sus criados de mayor confianza han podido verle, pero no me dicen nada.

Rukia hizo una pausa, intentando controlar el sentimiento de impotencia que la situación le provocaba.

-Bueno, a parte de sus criados he descubierto que la única persona que ve a Nii-sama es Unohana Taichou. Me he dado cuenta sin proponérmelo, pero no sé qué pensar de todo el asunto. Hoy Nii-sama me pidió que te avisara que no se presentaría a la división, ni tan siquiera me dejó verlo, pero casi puedo asegurarte que no va a presentarse en el resto de la semana.

Rukia se quedó en silencio y Renji estaba demasiado confundido como para replicar algo. La verdad es que él había escuchado ciertos rumores de Matsumoto sobre Byakuya. La rubia le había dicho ya pasada de copas que al parecer el mayor de los Kuchiki se la pasaba haciendo visitas a Unohana Taichou por las noches, cosa que desde luego se presentaba para indecorosas interpretaciones por parte de la teniente de la décima división.

No es que él le creyera a Rangiku, pero ahora que Rukia lo confirmaba estaba más que claro que se trataba de la verdad. A Renji se le subieron los colores al rostro al imaginar que su Taichou tan serio como lo era, tenía un romance poco discreto con la capitana de la cuarta división. Quería que Rukia no se preocupara por el asunto, pero no encontraba la manera de explicarlo.

-Eh… Rukia- el teniente trató de ordenar sus ideas- la verdad es que yo había escuchado un poco sobre el asunto.

-¡¿Qué?!, pero ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?- la curiosidad de la shinigami era palpable.

-Bueno, esto… hace unos días comenzó a rumorearse que tu hermano pueda tener una especie de relación con Unohana Taichou- reveló el pelirrojo.

-Pues claro que Nii-sama tiene relación con Unohana Taichou- dijo Rukia con naturalidad- ambos son capitanes del Gotei 13.

-Me refiero a una relación romántica- dijo Renji bajando la voz y apartando la mirada pues se había sonrojado sin quererlo.

-Pero ¡¿QUÉ?!- Rukia tenía los ojos brillantes- acaso Nii-sama está enamorado. Eso es grandioso Renji, aunque no veo por qué está de mal humor y se niega a salir si ese es el caso.

-Tu hermano es un hombre complicado- dijo Renji moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, desde luego si alguien sabía eso era él- ya sabes un día es frío y luego te sorprende con algún gesto muy noble. A lo mejor sólo han tenido una discusión o tal vez el clan ha puesto pretextos, ya sabes cosas de nobles.

-Tienes razón, de seguro el clan no lo aprueba, pero Nii-sama les mostrará su lugar- dijo Rukia radiante de alegría-eres el mejor Renji.

Acto seguido lo abrazó y Renji se removió sorprendido. Pero se sintió alegre de ver a Rukia más animada. Poco después se despidieron y cada uno volvió a su respectiva división. Sin embargo, Renji se sentía un poco decaído y no pudo advertir el motivo. Quiso restarle importancia, pero no pudo conseguirlo. Algo le perturbaba y no tardaría en averiguar lo que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola de nuevo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que ha ido un poco lento el capítulo y no ha habido desarrollo de la pareja, pero en el próximo capítulo abordaré un poco más de eso. Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2 Un diagnóstico desalentador

_Hola a todos y todas traigo la actualización de este fic disculpen la tardanza pero es que estaba en fin de ciclo en la Universidad y las musas del Renbya me habían abandonado pero ya regresaron y pues espero que les guste._

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach es obra de Tite Kubo, ni su universo ni sus personajes me pertenecen obviamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo 2: Verdad tras las ausencias. Un diagnóstico desalentador.**

A la mañana siguiente, Renji caminaba tranquilamente por el Seretei, llevaba un leve retraso, pero ahora que el Taichou no se presentaba en la división, podía permitirse andar despreocupadamente. Después de todo, cinco minutos no harían la diferencia. Entró en las barracas del sexto escuadrón y no pudo evitar notar el orden que reinaba en la división. Decidió restarle importancia y dirigirse a la oficina que compartía con su capitán. Abrió la puerta con un gesto rudo y se topó con un Byakuya inexpresivo sentado en su escritorio.

Renji apenas pudo contener sus reacciones. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Byakuya ahí?, ¿acaso no había dicho Rukia que no se presentaría en el resto de la semana? Los colores se le subieron al rostro y temió la reprimenda que su Taichou fuera a darle.

-Buenos días Abarai, veo que mis ausencias te han vuelto holgazán- el mayor de los Kuchiki le dedicó una breve mirada antes de seguir anotando sus informes.

-¡Perdóneme Kuchiki Taichou!- exclamó Renji haciendo una ligera reverencia- me he retrasado sin darme cuenta.

Byakuya restó importancia al asunto con un ligero movimiento de su mano. Sin perder tiempo, Renji se sentó en su silla y comenzó a rellenar su parte de los informes de manera mecánica. Conscientemente evitaba el contacto visual de su capitán, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido porque no le hubiese llamado la atención, así que no pudo evitar notar que algo andaba diferente.

Mientras lo observaba minuciosamente se dio cuenta de que Byakuya lucía un poco más delgado y su rostro estaba tenuemente más pálido, cosa que era remarcada por las pequeñas ojeras que le daban a su aspecto un aire de cansancio. Sin embargo, mantenía ese semblante elegante que lo caracterizaba y Renji se sobresaltó cuando se percató de que el mayor de los Kuchiki lo estaba observando.

 _¿Podrías preparar un poco de té?_ Fue lo que Renji leyó en los labios de su Taichou y se puso de pie de inmediato. Caminó hasta una pequeña sala en la que preparaba el té y muchas veces usaban como zona de descanso. Desde dónde se encontraba, el pelirrojo pudo escuchar a Byakuya toser. Se preguntó si su Taichou estaría enfermo y pronto le vino a la mente su conversación con Rukia. ¿Significaba eso que Byakuya y Unohana Taichou no tenían una relación? Renji sacudió la cabeza involuntariamente y se sintió avergonzado, después de todo él era un simple teniente y la vida personal de su capitán no le incumbía en lo más mínimo.

Cuando el té estuvo listo, Renji colocó las dos tazas en una pequeña bandeja, _"El té está listo"_ anunció mientras entraba nuevamente a la oficina. De inmediato sus ojos se enfocaron en Byakuya quién lucía fatigado y parecía tener dificultades para respirar.

-No me mires así Renji- dijo el mayor de los Kuchiki intentando mantener su tono inexpresivo, pero sonando más débil de lo que deseaba- tomaré un pequeño paseo, necesito aire fresco.

En cuanto Byakuya intentó ponerse de pie su cuerpo pareció desvanecerse y apenas pudo mantenerse en pie apoyado en su escritorio. Renji dejó caer la bandeja con el té y se apresuró a ayudar al capitán. En cuanto su mano alcanzó a tocar el brazo de Byakuya notó que estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

-¡Taichou, tengo que llevarlo de inmediato al cuarto escuadrón!- exclamó Renji bastante preocupado.

-¡NO!- ordenó el pelinegro, mientras se componía- no debes dejar que me vean así.

-Taichou, esto es serio. Si se encuentra mal de salud mi deber es llevarlo con el cuarto escuadrón- Renji empezaba a frustrarse por el orgullo de Byakuya quien se veía enormemente desmejorado.

-Tu deber es obedecerme- dijo el capitán con dificultad- si quieres hacer algo busca a Unohana y tráela. No pierdas el tiempo hablando con nadie más.

-Enseguida Taichou- dijo Renji dejando la habitación con la mayor discreción posible.

Byakuya apoyó sus dos manos sobre la mesa, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y la piel parecía hervirle. Se sentía en una mezcla entre mareado y adormitado. Intentó fijar la vista en las tazas de té rotas, pero sólo veía dos manchas borrosas. Maldijo por lo bajo y deseo que su teniente se apresurara.

Al salir del sexto escuadrón, Renji echó a correr al cuarto escuadrón. Se sentía alterado, estaba preocupado por dejar a Byakuya sólo y en tan mal estado. Iba maldiciendo su falta de práctica con el shunpo. Si algo malo le pasaba a su Taichou… Cortó el pensamiento de raíz, nada iba a pasarle a su capitán, él conseguiría ayuda deprisa.

Al llegar al cuarto escuadrón se topó con Hanataro quien lo saludó amablemente notando la agitada respiración del teniente. Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera avisar que el pelirrojo había llegado, la capitana Unohana salió de su oficina y pidió a Renji que la acompañara de prisa.

No había tiempo que perder por lo que la capitana de la cuarta división utilizó a su Minazuki para poder llegar mucho más rápido a la sexta división. Renji apenas había recuperado el aliento cuando la capitana se dirigió a él.

-¿Cuál es el estado de Kuchiki Taichou?- preguntó con su voz serena.

-El capitán está hirviendo en fiebre y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, debí llevarlo con usted, pero me ha prohibido hacerlo- la impotencia y la preocupación en la voz de Renji sorprendió un poco a Retsu, sólo un poco.

-No te preocupes Abarai-kun, pronto estaremos ahí, haz hecho lo mejor que podías- la capitana aterrizó cerca de la división e hicieron el resto del camino a pie.

Al entrar a las barracas ambos caminaron con naturalidad, algunos parecían sorprendidos por la presencia de la capitana, pero ya que el rumor de su relación con Kuchiki Taichou era ampliamente conocido en la división, ninguno se sorprendió demasiado. Caminaron directamente a la oficina y en cuanto entraron encontraron a Byakuya en mal estado.

-Abarai-kun, disuelve esto en agua hirviendo y tráemelo por favor- pidió la capitana dándole un sobre al teniente.

Mientras Renji hervía la medicina que la capitana de la cuarta división le había entregado, ella procedió a hacer un chequeo general del estado de Byakuya. Colocó una mano en el delicado rostro del hombre y con una sonrisa apagada lo reprendió mentalmente por sus imprudencias. Le había dictado claramente que no saliera de casa y que no se esforzara en lo más mínimo, pero el orgullo de ese hombre era demasiado grande como para ser prudente con su salud.

El pelirrojo entró en la habitación con el "té" en otra taza y se lo entregó a Unohana Taichou quien le ayudó a Byakuya a beber el medicamento. Su capitán lucía terriblemente desmejorado y frágil. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la fiebre y su cansancio era evidente en cada respiración. Y a pesar de todo, Byakuya Kuchiki seguía luciendo mortalmente atractivo.

-Abarai-kun- llamó suavemente la capitana- necesitamos llevar a Kuchiki Taichou a su casa. Necesita guardar reposo y este no es el mejor lugar para ello.

-Por supuesto- dijo el teniente listo para cargar a Byakuya en sus brazos si era necesario.

-Detente Abarai- dijo el capitán con voz débil- no puedo permitir que mis subordinados me vean de esa manera.

-¡Taichou! No es momento para guardar apariencias- gruñó Renji apenas conteniendo su frustración.

-Está bien Abarai-kun, yo me encargaré de llevarlo a casa- dijo la capitana con voz dulce- con los rumores que corren estoy segura de que nadie se extrañará de vernos juntos.

-Pero Unohana Taichou…- Renji se tragó sus palabras ante una mirada severa de la aludida. Había estado a punto de decir que su capitán apenas podía mantenerse en pie, cosa que naturalmente le habría herido el orgullo al mayor de los Kuchiki.

-Muy bien Abarai-kun, sólo necesito que distraigas un poco al escuadrón y yo me encargaré del resto- dijo la mujer con completa serenidad.

-Entendido- respondió el pelirrojo abandonando la habitación no sin antes echar un vistazo a su capitán.

Renji salió de la oficina con una mirada seria y hasta un poco severa. Necesitaba pensar en algo rápido, algo que distrajera a los miembros del escuadrón y a la vez fuera completamente creíble. De inmediato pidió a todos los shinigamis que se formaran y estos lo hicieron sin vacilación.

-¡Escúchenme todos!- dijo con fingida solemnidad- el capitán ha hablado severamente conmigo y tengo que informarles que está decepcionado dela forma en que nos hemos comportado durante su ausencia.

Hizo una pausa teatral mientras a los miembros de la división se les contraía el estómago. Todos sabían que la primera regla de la división, de manera no oficial, era jamás enfadar al capitán Kuchiki.

-Me ha llamado la atención con respecto a la falta de orden que tiene el escuadrón declarando el desagrado que le produce a su buen gusto- Renji hizo otra pausa intentando figurar si no estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero continuó-me ha expresado la necesidad de realizar algunos cambios. Me temo que hemos discutidos y él me ha dicho que hasta que el escuadrón no se organice mejor, no desea presentarse.

En ese momento Byakuya salió de la oficina al lado de la capitana Unohana. Llevaba una mirada tan severa que los reclutas del escuadrón bajaron de inmediato la vista, intimidados por su capitán y la "verdad" en las palabras del teniente Abarai.

-El teniente Abarai me informará en cuanto hayan terminado- dijo intentando no sonar débil y usando toda su concentración en no delatar su estado- mientras, me temo que es disgustante entrar a este lugar que dice ser mi escuadrón.

Unohana les dedicó una sonrisa tierna y ambos abandonaron las barracas del escuadrón. Aprovechando la conmoción de los subordinados, Retsu utilizó a Minazuki para poder trasladar con mayor velocidad al capitán hasta su hogar. Byakuya, se desmayó a causa de la fiebre y la capitana adoptó una postura seria. El mayor de los Kuchiki estaba empeorando con una velocidad que la perturbaba.

En la sexta división, Renji se encargó de dar la reprimenda a los subordinados y de encargar a todos las tareas más inverosímiles que iban desde limpiar cada rincón del escuadrón con los cepillos más pequeños e inapropiados para el trabajo, hasta tomar clases de buenos modales y buen gusto. Los miembros de la sexta división acataron las órdenes sin renegar, pues deseaban que su capitán volviera pronto.

Byakuya Kuchiki podía ser serio, antipático, orgulloso y sumamente estoico, pero dentro de su división era profundamente admirado y sus subordinados consideraban que no existía un mejor capitán que él. El pelirrojo se excusó con el escuadrón diciendo debía informar a Kuchiki Taichou sobre las medidas que adoptarían en pro de mejorar la división y todos admiraron el valor del teniente.

Renji corrió a toda prisa a la mansión de los Kuchiki. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, casi como un presentimiento de que las cosas no iban bien. Necesitaba saber que le ocurría a su capitán y no pensaba marcharse sin respuestas. Llegó a la mansión de los nobles y los sirvientes le dejaron pasar. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a uno de los salones donde Unohana Taichou tomaba el té.

-Abarai-kun imaginé que vendrías- dijo con su tan conocida serenidad.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó el preocupado teniente.

Hubo un tenso silencio y la sonrisa de la capitana se borró de su rostro. Con un gesto de la mano indicó a Renji que se sentara a su lado y con otro pidió a los sirvientes que les dejaran solos.

-En estos momentos se encuentra estable, pero necesita mucho reposo- indicó la capitana de la cuarta división.

-Me encargaré de los asuntos del escuadrón si logra convencer al capitán de guardar reposo- dijo Renji consciente de que era una tarea difícil.

-Me temo que no es tan sencillo- dijo con tristeza Retsu- ¿conoces la historia de Hisana Kuchiki?

La pregunta tomó a Renji desprevenido quien asintió sin entender a qué se debía la pregunta. Por supuesto que conocía la historia de la hermana mayor de Rukia y antigua esposa del capitán. Él se encontraba presente en el momento en que su Taichou había confesado los motivos que le habían llevado a no detener la ejecución de su hermana. Y desde luego, el pasado de la cabeza del clan Kuchiki había llenado a Renji de un renovado respeto y admiración por aquél hombre a quien deseaba superar.

-Renji-kun, lo que estoy a punto de contarte es absolutamente confidencial. Por respeto a los deseos del capitán Kuchiki debes guardar silencio sobre todo lo que voy a decirte. ¿Lo entiendes?- dijo Unohana con ese tono capaz de enfriar la sangre de los que la escuchaban.

-Ninguna palabra saldrá de mi boca- sentenció el teniente con seriedad.

-Como debes saber la difunta esposa del capitán Kuchiki murió de una terrible enfermedad. Yo fui la médico de cabecera de Hisana, pero lamentablemente me fue imposible evitar que la enfermedad progresara y arrebatara su vida. Hace un par de meses el capitán Kuchiki vino a visitarme por algunos síntomas que le aquejaban y persistían. Desde entonces se ha encontrado en un control permanente. La situación se ha ido agravando a pesar de los medicamentos y cuidados. El capitán Kuchiki ha desarrollado una variación de la enfermedad que le arrebatara a su esposa. Me temo que es un mal pronóstico, pero intento todo lo que está a mi alcance.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Renji sintió una presión tan fuerte en su corazón que podría jurar que alguien lo estrujaba sin piedad. Se olvidó de respirar durante unos segundos y fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. No entendía por completo la situación, pero estaba notablemente afectado. Unohana Taichou se había abstenido de decirlo, pero en pocas palabras acababa de revelarle que Byakuya estaba muriendo, lo haría si no encontraban la cura.

-Abarai-kun, sé que es difícil asimilarlo, pero el capitán Kuchiki necesita todo el apoyo que pueda tener. He hablado severamente con él, pero su orgullo no merma ni un poco y me temo que no guarde el reposo necesario- Unohana hizo una pequeña pausa para que el teniente asimilara sus palabras- Kuchiki Taichou confía mucho en ti, lamento tener que pedirte esto, pero debes convencerlo de guardar reposo.

-No estoy seguro de que funcione- dijo con timidez el pelirrojo- pero lo intentaré.

Se puso de pie con las piernas temblando. Jamás había estado en la habitación del capitán y mucho menos había estado en una situación como esa. Él conocía de primera mano lo poco flexible que el capitán era y lo mucho que valoraba su orgullo. Hacerlo ceder era una misión para la que no se sentía preparado.

Se detuvo frente a los aposentos del capitán y pidió permiso para entrar. De inmediato los sirvientes abandonaron los alrededores y Byakuya le indicó que pasara. El pelirrojo entro a la lujosa habitación, pero sus ojos sólo se fijaron en la figura de su capitán recostado en su cama. Llevaba el cabello suelto y un yukata del mismo color que su bufanda que ahora yacía en una mesa junto al kenseikan y sus finos mitones.

El mayor de los Kuchiki intentó parecer fuerte, jamás se perdonaría si demostraba debilidad frente a su teniente. Sin embargo, Renji no pudo pasar desapercibido el sudor de su frente y el cansancio en su rostro. Ni tan siquiera después de una ardua batalla había visto a su capitán en ese estado. Las palabras de Unohana lo golpearon aún con más fuerza que antes. Despacio acercó una silla al lecho del noble y se dejó caer pesadamente sin saber que decir.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Byakuya en un tono neutro.

-Porque soy su teniente, además…- aquello les produjo a ambos un déjà vu- sabe que me preocupo por usted.

-Pues deberías estar atendiendo la división- dijo el pelinegro tosiendo.

-Por favor no se altere, me encargaré de la división todo el tiempo que sea necesario- dijo Renji sin dudar- por el momento Taichou usted debe descansar.

-Me recuperaré en un par de días- dijo el capitán apartando la mirada con el orgullo herido.

-Byakuya…- la voz de Renji era apenas un susurro y el aludido se volvió para mirarlo encontrando en sus ojos una preocupación tan sincera que le generó un escalofrío- Unohana Taichou ha hablado conmigo, sé que no vas a recuperarte en un par de días, si no tomas las medidas necesarias empeorarás. Así que por favor confía en mí.

Renji hizo una solemne reverencia ante un sorprendido Byakuya. ¿Desde cuándo él y su teniente se tenían tanta confianza? No sabría decirlo, pero su lealtad y su preocupación tan sinceras le hicieron ceder un poco frente a su enorme orgullo. La verdad es que no se estaba sintiendo nada bien y entendía a la perfección lo mucho que necesitaba su descanso, sin embargo, hasta ese momento se sintió tranquilo y decidió confiar en las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Renji…- la voz de Byakuya sonaba un tanto más delicada y menos autoritaria y el teniente levantó el rostro para mirar a su capitán- es humillante para mí pedir ayuda en los asuntos de mi división, pero debo admitir que no me encuentro bien y que mientras dure mi tratamiento lo mejor para mí será distanciarme de mis responsabilidades como capitán. Abarai Renji, necesito tu ayuda para cumplir con mis deberes y pese a la vergüenza que requerir un favor tan grande me causa, te pido que cuides del escuadrón por mí.

-No es necesario que lo pida capitán, para mí es un honor poder ayudarle y confíe en que no voy a fallarle- sentenció el pelirrojo.

Y en ese pequeño momento, el orgullo de Byakuya Kuchiki había sido derribado y sustituido por algo diferente. Una extraña sensación de confianza y lealtad que sólo su teniente sabía transmitirle. Desde luego sabía que Renji no lo iba a decepcionar, pero se sentía casi alegre de que lo dijera. Porque aunque Byakuya fuera un hombre serio y orgulloso, él apreciaba a Renji como a su amigo más cercano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de aquí en adelante se desarrollará un poco más la relación de Renji y Byakuya así que espero poder actualizar pronto. Si les gustó el cap o si no lo hizo ya saben que pueden dejarme sus reviews que me ayudarán a mejorar la historia._


	3. Chapter 3 Los Kuchiki no dicen adiós

_Hola, siento la tardanza pero espero que lo disfruten :3_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo 3: Los Kuchiki no dicen adiós.**

Durante las siguientes semanas las cosas transcurrieron con naturalidad, la sexta división continuó esmerándose por hacer que las barracas lucieran en forma adecuada para el regreso de su capitán, quien se encontraba arreglando asuntos del clan Kuchiki. Esa era la excusa oficial que se había dado a la ausencia del capitán del sexto escuadrón, sin embargo, Renji y Unohana Taichou se habían movilizado para informar a Yamamoto del estado del mayor de los Kuchiki.

Renji había aceptado las responsabilidades de su capitán y técnicamente fungía como teniente y capitán regente, lo que duraría hasta que Byakuya se recuperara y pudiese retomar su posición. El arduo trabajo de la división pasaba factura al pelirrojo que comenzaba a entender parte de la seriedad de su capitán. Ahora se despertaba muy temprano cada mañana para ir de inmediato al escuadrón y llenar todos los informes que se presentaban. Continuaba así, hasta muy entrada la tarde y era el último en irse de la división (a excepción de aquellos que dormían ahí). Por la noche se marchaba con un fajo de los informes, los más importantes, aquellos que requerían de la aprobación del capitán y los llevaba a la mansión Kuchiki.

Byakuya había ordenado manejar las visitas de su teniente con la mayor discreción que fuera posible. Por esta razón, Renji entraba a la mansión por la entrada posterior y con total sigilo irrumpía en la recámara del capitán con quien discutía los asuntos importantes y terminaba de llenar registros hasta altas horas de la noche. Después de terminar con el trabajo visitaba a Unohana Taichou para saber cómo iba la evolución de la enfermedad de su capitán y finalmente se dirigía a su humilde casa en donde tenía unas cuantas horas de sueño antes de comenzar un día exactamente igual.

Al teniente se le veía notablemente cambiado, un poco más maduro y definitivamente más adiestrado en todos los asuntos concernientes a la sexta división. Con el paso de las semanas incluso los demás tenientes y shinigamis comenzaron a hablar del cambio ocurrido en el pelirrojo. Desde hacía un mes parecía no tener una noche libre para irse de juerga con Hisagi y Kira o Matsumoto. Poco a poco había dejado de ir a retar a Ikkaku y a los demás miembros de la onceava división.

Incluso Rukia notaba el cambio operado en su amigo. Ahora apenas lo veía y cuando lo hacía brevemente, parecía que todo lo que deseaba hacer era dormir o hablar de todo el trabajo que tenía. Desde luego, la menor de los Kuchiki sabía que algo andaba mal, ella era consciente que su Nii-sama no se encontraba arreglando ningún asunto del clan, sabía que se negaba a ser visto y que su aislamiento había empeorado, pero no entendía los motivos.

Notaba a Renji muy cansado y en el fondo enormemente preocupado y a pesar de todo, el teniente se negaba a brindarle una explicación para todo lo que estaba pasando. El pelirrojo era fiel a su promesa de no decir ni una palabra sobre el estado de Byakuya, el cual se había seguido agravando aunque a un ritmo mucho más lento según aseguraba Unohana. Desde luego, no iba a romper su promesa ni siquiera por Rukia, quien en su opinión merecía saber sobre la condición en la que se encontraba su hermano.

Como cada noche Renji dejó la sexta división para ir a la mansión de los Kuchiki, llevaba los informes bajo el brazo y una petición carcomiendo su corazón. Llamó a la puerta y se dejó guiar por una de las criadas a pesar de que él ya conocía perfectamente el camino hasta los aposentos de su capitán. Ella lo dejó frente a la habitación y se retiró haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta con delicadeza y al entrar vio al mayor de los Kuchiki sentado observando la luna a través de la puerta abierta que colindaba con sus jardines privados. Se le acercó sin hacer ruido, él se veía ensimismado y al teniente le parecía un crimen romper tanta paz. En silencio se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra alguna y Byakuya sólo hizo un pequeño asentimiento. El pelinegro tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos por el llanto, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

-Debemos continuar con los informes teniente Abarai- dijo Byakuya con seriedad.

-Capitán, podemos quedarnos un rato más acá- fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

Al capitán le fue imposible saber si aquello había sido una petición o una afirmación. Pero fuese lo que fuese se quedó ahí sentado al lado de su teniente al que notaba cansado y preocupado como cada día. Apartó la mirada y la dirigió nuevamente a la luna, sentía su orgullo herido cada noche que él venía con el fajo de informes bajo la mano y esa sonrisa sincera en los labios. " _Capitán_ " le llamaba, cuando él no era más un capitán, ahora sólo era un hombre enfermo que se escondía de todo el mundo en su mansión.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la división?- preguntó el pelinegro intentando romper el silencio.

-Está bien- dijo Renji con una sonrisa de lado- todos se esfuerzan mucho esperando su regreso.

De nuevo Byakuya guardó silencio. Por supuesto que él sabía que todo marchaba bien, había leído los informes y escuchado a su teniente hablar sobre el clima del escuadrón. Siempre le decía lo mismo, " _trabajan duro esperando su regreso_ " aunque a su parecer nadie parecía necesitarlo. Ahora el pelirrojo era quien se comportaba como todo un capitán, había cambiado mucho en las tres semanas que él se había aislado y se preguntó ¿cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta que era una mejor opción que él para la sexta división?

-¿Se encuentra bien, capitán?- preguntó Renji al notar que Byakuya lucía ausente.

-Lo estoy, pero me gustaría descansar temprano- respondió el pelinegro- será mejor que comencemos.

Extendió una mano para que Renji le diera los informes, pero el pelirrojo no se los entregó. En cambio, lo miraba como avergonzado y Byakuya se sintió ligeramente ofendido por la acción.

-¡Abarai! Entrégame los informes- exigió intentando no perder la paciencia.

-Capitán… con el mayor de los respetos, luce agotado- dijo el teniente con nerviosismo- no hay nada entre todos estos informes que no pueda esperar otro día.

-¿Acaso mi condición te ha hecho olvidar tu posición?- le interrogó Byakuya con severidad.

-Por supuesto que no es así, capitán. Yo soy su teniente y disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero si desea descansar pienso que es más importante que este montón de papeles- Renji se sonrojó.

Por más que lo intentara le era imposible ocultar la preocupación que sentía por el mayor de los Kuchiki, una preocupación que cada día le hacía sentir más extraño. Ese sentimiento indescriptible que iba más allá de la admiración que siempre le había tenido. Byakuya por su parte se quedó en silencio sabiendo que Renji decía la verdad. Él estaba agotado por el tratamiento y gracias a la dedicación de su teniente los informes iban al día, podía darse el lujo de descansar por una noche.

-¿Taichou?…- el pelirrojo rompió el silencio con duda.

-Dime, Abarai- le concedió el capitán.

-Sé que últimamente me entrometo mucho en sus asuntos personales, sé que no me concierne y que no es parte de mis obligaciones, soy consciente de que puede enfadarse por lo que deseo decirle…-Renji hablaba apresuradamente intentando encontrar la mejor forma de hacerlo.

-Admitiré que lo haces, pero no ha sido un problema- respondió Byakuya con una pizca de gratitud apenas perceptible.

-Taichou… lo que quiero decir es que Rukia merece saberlo. Entiendo que le parezca una mala idea y perdone si me muestro atrevido, pero ella lo descubrirá tarde o temprano y creo que lo mejor sería que lo supiera por usted- finalizó el teniente esperando una reprimenda.

-Lo entiendo- contestó Byakuya con un semblante que denotaba cierta tristeza- no es mi intención ocultar la verdad por mucho tiempo, sólo necesitaba hacer algunos arreglos antes de poder comunicarle mi estado actual.

-¿Arreglos?- se preguntó a sí mismo Renji, en voz alta.

-El capitán Ukitake vino a verme esta mañana. Hemos llegado a un buen acuerdo y Rukia será asignada como la shinigami encargada de Karakura mañana por la tarde. Yo hablaré con ella por la mañana- respondió el capitán ocultando la tristeza que le producía tener que actuar así.

-¡Pero capitán! Es obvio que ella no querrá abandonarlo en un momento como este. Rukia lo admira y lo quiere, eso lo sabe bien. ¿Por qué decide alejarla así?- cuestionó el teniente acalorado.

-¿Consideras que es mejor para ella mirarme en este estado?, ¿es mejor para Rukia ver a su hermano al que admira y quiere morir lentamente? Comprendo que puede ser doloroso para ella, pero no puede negarse a cumplir con su deber. Sé que voy a herirla apartándola de mi lado, pero será un daño menor comparado a lo que sufriría observando el curso de mi enfermedad. Probablemente no pienses lo mismo, pero yo no desearía que nadie viviera lo que yo viví con Hisana y su enfermedad. No puedo hacerle eso a Rukia- Byakuya miró a la luna intentando alejar los recuerdos dolorosos de Hisana.

-Capitán… yo…- Renji se sentía impotente frente a lo que parecía un dilema demasiado doloroso para el mayor de los Kuchiki- yo no considero que se equivoque.

Sin saber el motivo, el pelirrojo tomó la mano de su capitán entre las suyas. Él lo miró confundido, pero no apartó su mano ni tampoco la mirada. Se quedaron en silencio contemplándose el uno al otro, sintiendo la calidez de sus manos unidas, dejando que sus corazones latieran a un ritmo más equilibrado, llenando sus almas de sentimientos encontrados y difíciles de explicar.

Se quedaron así, a pesar de la timidez reflejada en las mejillas sonrosadas del teniente. A pesar de la vulnerabilidad que brillaba en los ojos del capitán. Tan cerca, tan unidos como si aquellas tres semanas hubiesen sido años y el lazo que compartían dejara de ser simplemente una relación de poder. ¿Eran amigos o algo similar? Tal vez un poco más pero ninguno podía permitirse pensar en algo como eso.

Después de un largo momento Renji soltó la mano de Byakuya sintiendo como el calor de su capitán lo abandonaba y excusándose de la mejor manera que pudo, se despidió de él alegando que era tarde y ambos necesitaban descansar. El capitán hizo caso omiso de los nervios de su teniente y de su propia incertidumbre y se despidió del pelirrojo diciendo que estaba cansado y que debía levantarse temprano para poder hablar con Rukia.

El pelirrojo dejó la mansión de los Kuchiki con la mayor discreción posible, de manera que Rukia no tuvo oportunidad de enterarse de su visita. Caminó desanimado hasta su hogar, pues no se sentía con la fortaleza de ir a visitar a Unohana Taichou. Sus mejillas aún estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y tocaba su mano con una delicadeza que le hacía sentir muy nervioso. No sabía por qué había actuado de esa manera y mucho menos sabía qué diablos le estaba pasando con su capitán. Toda la preocupación y esa especie de cariño que a sus ojos no tenían nada que ver con el hecho de ser su teniente. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Byakuya Kuchiki? Esa era una de muchas preguntas que no sabía responder.

Al llegar a su modesta vivienda dejó los informes sobre una mesa y se acostó casi de inmediato, pero se le hizo difícil conciliar el sueño. Por su mente pasaban toda clase de pensamiento sobre la charla del capitán y Rukia. Las diversas reacciones y consecuencias que podía desatar aquella pequeña conversación. Sin embargo, le parecía que Byakuya había tomado la mejor decisión posible. Rukia sufriría y eso era inevitable, pero estando en Karakura su panorama sería más favorable.

Al lado de Ichigo y sus amigos pronto sería capaz de sonreír nuevamente y aunque desde luego, no olvidaría la situación de su hermano, Rukia podría sobrellevarlo de mejor manera desde Karakura. Una sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Renji, recordaba la ira que había sentido hacia Byakuya cuando se había negado a salvar a Rukia, en esos momentos los había detestado con todo su ser, pero al descubrir esta nueva faceta de aquél críptico hombre se sentía afortunado. Afortunado por ser una de las pocas almas capaz de apreciar los sinceros sentimientos del mayor de los Kuchiki.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Byakuya mandó a llamar a Rukia a sus aposentos. La pequeña shinigami se presentó un poco dubitativa pero alegre de ver finalmente a su hermano mayor. Lo miró y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, su aspecto lucía desmejorado y el cansancio era evidente en su semblante. Rukia se sentó frente a Byakuya y escuchó los pormenores de la enfermedad que le aquejaba.

Por más que intentó contenerse, no pudo evitar llorar. Sabía que las lágrimas no eran del agrado de su hermano, pero simplemente no podía evitarlas. Byakuya también le comentó que Renji había dado su palabra sobre no hablar del asunto, pero que pronto él dejaría de ocultar su estado. El Gotei 13 tenía derecho a saber lo que ocurría en realidad. En esos momentos, una criada anunció que el capitán Ukitake se encontraba en el salón y Byakuya pidió que pasara.

-Buenos días Rukia, y buenos días para ti Byakuya- les saludó el mayor con una sonrisa y un tono alegre.

-Buenos días Ukitake- saludó el mayor de los Kuchiki educadamente.

-Buenos días capitán- contestó Rukia intentando ocultar que había llorado.

-Supongo que sabrás por qué estoy aquí, Rukia- se dirigió el hombre de cabellos blancos, provocando así la duda en la menor de los Kuchiki.

-Me temo que no le he comentado sobre eso todavía- dijo casualmente Byakuya sorbiendo uno de los té medicinales que Unohana le había dejado.

-¿Comentarme qué?- preguntó Rukia con nerviosismo.

-Rukia, es mejor que te tomes todo con calma- intentó suavizar las cosas el capitán de la décimo tercera división- estoy aquí porque hasta dónde sé ya estás enterada del estado de Byakuya, él me había comentado que hablaría contigo hoy y me tomé la audacia de asumir que hoy no te sentirías animada para presentarte a la división. Yo respeto en verdad si tu deseo es permanecer al lado de tu hermano en este momento, pero también respeto la voluntad de Byakuya…

-Me temo que no lo comprendo capitán- exclamó Rukia mirando a los dos capitanes y deseando que la conversación no tomara un rumbo fútil.

-Rukia…- la voz de Byakuya sonaba apagada- Ukitake va a asignarte como la shinigami encargada de Karakura Town. Deberás partir esta tarde sin retrasos ni excusas. Ese es tu deber como shinigami, como miembro del Gotei 13 y como parte del clan Kuchiki.

-¡Nii-sama! No puedes esperar que vaya a dejarte en este momento- chilló Rukia consciente de que su hermano la estaba alejando nuevamente.

-Por favor Rukia-san- intentó apaciguarla su capitán- entiende que no es mi intención separarte de Byakuya.

-Capitán ¡¿cómo puede decir eso?!- preguntó Rukia alterada- puede enviar a cualquier otro shinigami en mi lugar, no espere que crea que la intención de mi partida es otra…

La voz de Rukia se rompió en medio del llanto. Ukitake la miró con tristeza y culpa ya que le tenía mucho cariño, no le gustaba ver a sus subordinados sufrir, pero también entendía el punto de Byakuya y se inclinaba por éste último. El mayor de los Kuchiki pidió al capitán de blancos cabellos que los dejara solos. Ukitake se puso de pie y dejó la habitación sabiendo que era lo mejor.

-Rukia…- le llamó suavemente.

-Nii-sama, por favor…- fue todo lo que la pequeña shinigami logró articular.

Byakuya se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos dejando que ella llorara en su pecho. Unas finas lágrimas abandonaron su rostro y la abrazó con fuerza intentando demostrar todo el cariño que le tenía. Poco a poco Rukia se fue tranquilizando hasta que su llanto fue sólo un sollozo. Entonces él le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara.

-Rukia… yo no quiero alejarte, sé que deseas quedarte a mi lado, pero eso nos traerá dolor a ambos. No he sido el mejor hermano, actúe de una manera deplorable cuando anunciaron que serías ejecutada. Tenía mis razones y ahora tú las conoces y he esperado ser un mejor hermano para ti. Mi deber es protegerte, mi promesa era y es cuidar de ti y lamentablemente si te quedas a mi lado sólo seré capaz de provocarte dolor. Rukia tú eres mi orgullo y jamás dejaré que nadie lastime a mi orgullo, lo que me incluye a mí también. No quiero apartarte, quiero cuidar de ti… puede que no tenga mucho sentido, pero estarás mejor en Karakura- dijo Byakuya con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.

-Nii-sama, entiendo que haces lo mejor para mí. Yo no puedo negarme a mi deber como tampoco puedo negarme a tus deseos. Eres el mejor hermano que jamás pude desear, te admiro y siempre lo haré, pero no quiero decir adiós- dijo Rukia con la voz entrecortada.

-Los Kuchiki no dicen adiós, Rukia- le replicó él con ternura- no debes despedirte de mí todavía.

-Nii-sama, ¿puede prometerme algo?- preguntó Rukia con dolor.

-Por supuesto, Rukia- señaló con gentileza el mayor de los Kuchiki.

-Nii-sama promete que vas a sanar, promete que ésta no será la última vez que nos veremos, promete que si tu estado empeora me dejarás volver a tu lado- dijo con solemnidad la menor- Y yo, Kuchiki Rukia, prometo guardarte en mi corazón, prometo que habitarás en él cada día, prometo que acudiré a tu llamado y prometo que si te haré sentir orgulloso con mi vida y mis acciones.

-Yo, Kuchiki Byakuya, prometo que éste no es el adiós- dijo con solemnidad el capitán.

Ambos se abrazaron nuevamente y Byakuya se quitó su bufanda para entregársela a su hermana. _Devuélvemela_ le pidió y luego la dejó partir. Rukia tomó la bufanda y abandonó la mansión de los Kuchiki con rapidez. Aún le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Llegó a la sexta división y sin perder tiempo entró en la oficina de su hermano encontrando a Renji que llenaba una pila de informes y tenía la mirada apagada. Él se puso de pie y la abrazó sabiendo que pronto se marcharía una vez más.

-Promete que lo cuidaras, Renji- le pidió con preocupación.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para cuidar de tu hermano, Rukia- le prometió el pelirrojo.

Se despidieron con aquella promesa y Renji la acompañó hasta el Senkaimon donde finalmente ella partiría a Karakura. Rukia atravesó aquella puerta y desapareció de la vista del teniente que apretó su mano contra su pecho jurándose no fallar en su promesa. Él no le fallaría a Rukia, pero sobre todo no le iba fallar a Byakuya.

Ichigo llegó finalmente a su casa después de un aburrido día en el instituto. Estaba cansado y no le apetecía enfrentarse a su padre, pero de seguro el viejo lo esperaba como siempre intentando sorprenderlo. Al entrar sus hermanas lo saludaron y su padre le lanzó una patada voladora que esquivó fácilmente. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo era diferente y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Sin decir absolutamente nada corrió escaleras arriba dejando a su familia un tanto desconcertados. Cuando llegó a su cuarto abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerró tras de sí. Iluminada tenuemente por un rayo de luna que se colaba por la ventana, se encontraba una menuda figura.

-Rukia…- dijo su nombre lleno de asombro.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Ichigo- le contestó la shinigami mirándolo con una sonrisa triste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Hola a tod s quiero pedirles disculpa por la enorme tardanza pero han sido días muy atareados entre salir de la U y mudarme de casa aparte del trabajo, pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no se olviden de dejarme un review que me ayudará a seguir mejorando la historia. En verdad deseo que las musas no me abandonen ya que de aquí para adelante empezarán las verdaderas historias tanto Renbya como Ichiruki. Por el momento me despido y espero actualizar pronto._


End file.
